Lost but Found
by SarahJane00001
Summary: Obi- wan is devastated when he loses his love, but then he discovers he has a daughter, Sierra Kryze Kenobi. Slight Obi-tine in the beginning, but it's not bad.
1. Chapter 1 gsk

**Hello! This is my sixth story! Yaaaaaay! I have recently read some great fanfics about Obi- wan and Duchess Satine. I love them sooo much! Both great characters, and a great (depressing) love story, and I wanted to try it! Okay, so those of you who have read, "The Story of My Life: The Life of a Jedi", you know I tried to make my own character, Analei Suli, but the story didn't work out. **

**Analei: Yeah that was a bust…**

**Me: Whoa! You can talk to me from another story!**

**Anyways, I decided to try again. I, like a lot of fictioners, create my own characters. I took a PARCC test today, so I had a lot of time to think, and decided to start over. Allow me to introduce, a character of my own creation, (even though other people have done it too, I created her in specific, with a variation of my name, lol… (Did that on purpose, incorporate myself into the story through a character))... Sierra Kryze Kenobi!**

**Sierra: It's aliiiive! LOL, happy to be alive though!**

**I plan to make more stories with her in them. Enjoy!**

**Obi-wan's P.O.V**

Chapter One:

"Satine!" Obi-wan watched as Satine fell to the floor, stabbed with the black lightsaber of the late prime minister. He picked her up, and watched her struggle for breath. He looked into her baby blue eyes, his own filling with pure disbelief.

"Remember, my dear Obi- wan… I loved you always… I always will…" Satine took her hand from his face, as she descended into death. Obi- wan held her in his arms, grief and anger boiling inside of him. _How can this be fair? All I've done is good, and this is what I get in return?_ He pressed his face close to hers, feeling the grin on Darth Maul's face burn into his back. He felt himself being picked up, and carried to his cell, when the shots went off…

Obi- wan entered the council meeting room to discuss the matters mentioned to him in a message. He sat down, but something was… strange. Everybody was looking at him. _Oh no, what has Anakin done this time?_ He looked around the room, expecting somebody to start complaining about how Anakin disobeyed an order, or some other mischievous thing that he'd done. But instead, they only stared at him. "Err… is there something the matter?" Yoda, who sat in the center of the semi-circle, as usual, spoke first. "Greetings, Master Kenobi. Sorry to hear, we are, about the Duchess. Her service tomorrow is. Wish to attend, do you?" Obi- wan looked at him in surprise. "Yes, Master Yoda, I did wish to attend, but why have you brought me here to discuss it?" Mace Windu answered for him. "We received an urgent transmission from Mandalore, there have been more attacks, and the planet is in total chaos. They requested the help of a Jedi, and we figured you might want to be the one who investigates it." Obi- wan nodded. "Thank you, masters. I will set course for Mandalore first thing." He left the council meeting, and went to the hangar. On his way there, he bumped into Anakin and Ahsoka, just returning from a mission. "Master Kenobi, where are you off to?" Ahsoka smiled as she approached him. Obi- wan wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, but it was below him to be rude. "Mandalore." Ahsoka had clearly heard of the Duchess's passing, and just nodded. Anakin hung back to talk to him, while Ahsoka continued on. _Leave it to Anakin to try and talk when he knows I don't feel like it._ "Are you alright, Obi- wan? I know that you and the Duchess were close… I'm sorry for your loss." Obi- wan sighed, loud enough for Anakin to hear. "She was just a friend. I appreciate that. But I'm not going there just for the ceremony; I have a mission that the council assigned me." Anakin seemed to sense his emotions before he himself even felt them. "I sense that you don't want to go. Why is that?" Obi- wan shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that I don't want to go, I'm just… concerned. Many people blame me for her death…" Anakin looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "You blame yourself, don't you?" He nodded. "Anakin, how is it you are able to sense my emotions before I feel them myself?" Anakin smiled. "Well master, I guess I know you so well, I can just predict you." Obi-wan smiled at his former Padawan's sense of humor. "Well, I'll see you Anakin; I have to leave for Mandalore." He waved at Anakin, and flew off on the transport to Mandalore.

**Later, on the planet of Mandalore, Obi- wan Kenobi attends Duchess Satine's Funeral…**

"Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore was a brave woman, full of courage, wisdom, and determination. She-." Obi- wan was no longer listening. He stared at the coffin hovering above the ground, and the still body of the woman inside. _Her last words were I love you. Out of all the things she could have said, why was it I love you!_ He had felt guilty since the day it happened. He tried to keep it together as the music played, and she was lifted into the ship. He was invited to join the ceremony to escort her to the grave, and rode the ship to the funeral plot. Her body was lowered into the ground, and eventually her face and body were underneath a mound of dirt. Obi- wan was the last to stay behind, almost stunned. His disbelief and grief turned him into a statue. She was the only one he would ever love, and he gladly would have left the order to be with her. He looked at the roses laid on her plot, and silently slipped a peace lily in the center. _Her favorite flower…_ Obi- wan turned around to the sound of footsteps and turned to see one of her bodyguards approach him. "Excuse me sir, would you happen to be Obi- wan Kenobi? I have a letter from the Duchess to be opened only by you. It was to be given to you if she ever died…" Obi- wan took the small envelope in his hands, and the guard left. His hands shaking, he slowly opened the envelope, to reveal a small piece of paper. He read the letter, his hands shaking wildly.

"_My dearest Obi- wan,_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed away. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and will continue to love you, until we meet again. However, there is something you must do. I never told you this, but we have a daughter. She lives in the Mandalorian Nursery. Her name is Sierra Kryze Kenobi, and she is 4. I'm very sorry I hid this from you, but ever since the uprising of Death Watch, whence she was born, I knew it would be too risky. Now that I am deceased, they will come for her. Please, Obi- wan, don't let them find her. She must know nothing of her past. Please keep her safe, and take her to my sister._

_I will always love you, my dearest Obi- wan, _

_Satine Kryze Kenobi"_

Obi- wan held the note to his chest, and wept. He left the grave, and went to an alleyway. He hated himself for crying, but now he understood. He understood everything. He would honor his beloved Satine's last wish. _Don't worry Satine, I promise; I'll keep our daughter safe, I promise… I promise…_ He turned away, and walked to the ship, the tears evaporated. He rode it back to the palace, where he boarded his own ship, and flew to the Mandalorian Nursery.

Obi- wan entered the nursery, and spoke to the human at the front desk. He explained the situation, (excluding who the father was), and the lady came back a moment later with the child. He looked into the eyes of the little girl, and they almost glowed back at him. They were a pale blue, almost grey, and a perfect blend of the two colors of blue of his and Satine's eyes. Her hair was a light reddish color, maybe a shade or two lighter than Obi- wan's. She was asleep in his arms, as he carried her to the ship. He gazed at the small child in his arms, and couldn't help but smile. She was perfect, in every way.

**Well, that was chapter one. The next chapter is from Sierra's P.O.V… Tell me how I did! Remember, this is my first attempt at an Obi-tine, so please don't hate!**


	2. Chapter 2dgf

Obi-wan held the tiny little girl in his arms as they flew to the location Bo-Katan had told him to meet her. She was asleep for most of the trip, but the ship had hit some turbulence, and she woke up. He expected her to cry, but she just looked at him with innocent eyes. He smiled at the little girl, and she smiled back. Obi-wan still couldn't believe this was his daughter. She was so tiny, and yet,she was also mature in her own way. Obi- wan had let her play with the keychain on the keys of the ship, and she found them fascinating. Every time he would jingle them, she would laugh. Her laugh was like the jingling of a thousand bells, melodious and sweet. Even though he enjoyed the time spent with the infant, he knew it wouldn't last. I'm sorry, Sierra, but this will be the only real time spent with your father. Eventually, she had fallen asleep in his arms again, and they landed. They were at an abandoned platform, where a figure waited for them. "Greetings, Master Jedi." Bo-Katan stepped out from the shadows, and took off her cloak to wrap the child in. Obi-wan approached her, and moved his cloak to reveal the child. "So beautiful. So you have no idea who the father is?" Obi- wan shook his head. "She didn't say. Are you sure she'll be safe?" Bo-Katan nodded. "Quite. They won't find her, I'll be sure of it. Thank you for honouring my sisters last wish." "You're welcome. Farewell, little Sierra." Part of him wanted to keep the child, but he knew that was impossible. Not only would the council not even hear of it, he knew she would have a better future if she knew nothing of her parents. He sadly handed the child to her, and she instantly woke up. For the first time, he had heard his daughter cry. Bo-Katan rocked her gently, and headed to her ship. They nodded their farewells, and Obi-wan headed back to Coruscant.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is short, but I felt it was important. Enjoy, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3jkn

Chapter Three

**Hello! Sorry about any typos in chapter two. I wrote and published it on my Ipod, so I apologize for any confusion. Also, I'm a big fat liar. I said next chapter would be in Sierra's P.O.V, but it was Obi- wan's. Oh well. THIS chapter is in Sierra's P.O.V, and she's about 14. Enjoy!**

"Sierra, come in here. Now!" Sierra sighed as she stepped into the principal's office. He glared at her as she took a seat in the uncomfortable chair. "Sierra, you know why you've been called in here, don't you?" She sighed, and nodded. "What can I do to help you control your temper? We can't continue to meet like this." Sierra sighed, this time louder. "There's nothing you can do! I don't have a temper! He called me a clumsy, and tripped me into a locker!" The principal raised his voice. "But what you don't understand Ms. Kryze, is the fact that his family could sew! Just because he called you a name does not mean you can go around hurting people!" "But he was making fun of me, just because the window broke! It wasn't even my fault! I don't know how it happened! I just… it broke…" The principle looked at her with sympathetic eyes, which drove her crazy. "I'm sorry that he made fun of you, but please understand, you must be more careful!" Sierra just stood up. "Careful! I didn't break the window! The pieces flew towards him, but I didn't do it!" She stormed out of the office, the principal following her. "Young lady, we are not finished here!" She didn't stop. "I'm not taking a punishment for something I didn't even do!" She broke into a run, and left the school. She kept running, until she reached the woods on the outskirts of the small city. She climbed into her favorite tree, and observed the lake. This wasn't the first time she had ditched school to come here. _Everything is just so unfair!_ It seemed everyday she sat in the principal's office for something. Bizarre things always seemed to happen near her. She was bad luck, and everybody knew it. Whether things would fall off of the shelves when she was frustrated, or things would get broken and people would get hurt when she was angry, or like today, when she was angry at James for mocking her, the window next to her shattered, and the pieces… just flew at him. It was always something, and it was always just **her**. She could almost feel the anger radiating off of her, when a branch not far from where she sat broke. But when she looked down, it wasn't her that had broken the branch, it was her aunt. _Damn it… School must have called her. _"I'm not going back to school, so don't even bother!" Her aunt only sighed. "I'm not making you go back to school. Please… come down, and let's just talk." Sierra didn't come down, but she stood up. "You don't understand! Just go away!" She hopped into the nearest tree, and swung from the branches, trying to escape. Her aunt was the previous leader of death watch, so she had picked up a few moves or two. Her aunt chased after her, but Sierra eluded her, by hiding in the tree instead of leaping from it. Sierra just sat there, staring out in the distance. She knew she would have to go home eventually, but for now, she just looked at the thick woods. She pulled out her notebook, and started writing. For a while, she was lost in her thoughts, until she realized it was getting dark. Sierra packed up her things, and jumped gracefully out of the tree. She raced home through the thin trees, and soon found herself back in the city. She walked through the street, until she bumped into James and his ensemble. "Well, well, if it isn't the hurricane herself!" His face was covered in bandages, from the glass. "Leave me alone." She stepped to the side, but two boys pushed her to the ground. "Where do you think you're going? Come on, let's have some fun!" he pushed her again, into some trash cans. She stood up, and ducked under his fist. "Hold her." Two of his goons grabbed her wrists, and held her. "Let me go!" She kicked up her leg, and kicked one of them in the face. She turned around, and yanked his arm really hard. James advanced on her, but she easily hopped over him, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back, and kicking his legs out from under him. "Come near me again, and I'll kill you." She pushed him down, and ran as fast as she could. She approached the building, and raced inside. Her aunt was in the kitchen, making dinner, when she slammed and locked the door. "Honey, what's the matter?" Sierra took a deep breath, and tried to keep her hands from shaking. "I- Uhh… never mind. It's nothing." They sat down with their dinner, and they ate in silence. "Sierra, I just want to talk to you about what happened. I know it wasn't your fault, but you must learn to control your anger." She sighed, and pushed her plate away. "I know… I just… why am I so clumsy? It's just so unfair!" Her aunt looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Oh hey, I need to tell you something. The rebels are still looking for Darth Maul, and I'm needed. I thought you and Korkie could hang out here after school, maybe watch a movie, or go shopping or whatnot." Her face lit up a bit, but turned into a mix of sadness at hearing the name Darth Maul, the man who killed her parents. "Sure, sounds fun. Be careful." She smiled, and went to her room to sleep.

**Well, yaay! That was chapter three! I plan on making things go a lot faster in the next chapter. Tell me what you think! **

**Obi- wan: -sniffling- That's beautiful! I only wish I could have seen her this way…**

**Me:-patting him on the back- It's Okay, Obi- wan. Things will get better, I promise!**

**Sierra: Why is Obi- wan crying?**

**Me: umm…. Don't worry, you'll know soon. No spoilers!**

**Sierra: Aww…. :'( **

**Me: NOOOOO! The emoticons have reached Mandalore!**

**Me: Please, review, give feedback, and tell me what ya think. Remember, my very ****_first_**** Obi tine ever, so please don't chew my head off. The last thing I need is a pack of fictional Anoobas after me! (sigh… references) Oh, and Ps: I read my other story, to be a Jedi, and discovered it mentions Anoobas in there grazing, did ****_not_**** realize they were carnivorous dogs when I looked up Star wars animals. LOL. Kriffing Wookieepedia! G'night!**


	4. Chapter 4kjlml

Chapter four

**Hello! Back with yet another chapter for the fanfics "Lost but found!"**** anyways, I just way to let people know this chapter moves quickly, so bear with me! Enjoy!**

**Sierra's P.O.V**

"Sierra! There you are, you have no idea how worried I've been!" Sierra wrapped her arms around Korkie as he embraced her in a hug. "I'm alright, Korkie." Her cousin smiled, but kept looking at her arms. "There's a rumor that you sent James to the emergency room!" She sighed. Her cousin Korkie was famous, famous for picking up the gossip around school. Of course, he never spread it, he was too kind hearted for that, but when gossip hit, especially about her, he was always the one to tell her about it. "Well, it's true. It wasn't even my fault!" He patted her on the back, and they sat down on the bench. "It's alright. Some people actually though it was really funny!" He was always the optimist, even as kids. The pair had grown up together, and they were best friends. "We'll see who's laughing when the principal finds me. I ran out on him yesterday." Korkie just snorted. "Maybe I'll get detention too, that way you won't be so alone." She smiled, and punched him lightly in the arm. "Thanks, but the principal would see through that like glass." He laughed, and the two continued to make each other laugh, until the principal arrived. "Ms. Kryze, you and I both know why I'm here. If we could make this quick and painless, I would very much appreciate it." She hugged Korkie goodbye, and headed for the detention room. _This isn't so bad; _she thought to herself_, I can just be alone with my thoughts._ She waited until the end bell, until she heard a loud explosion. She burst out of the room, and saw people in a panicked frenzy. She saw Korkie, and ran to him. "What was that?" He looked terrified. "I don't know, I think it was just a gas leak or something." They stood, looking into each other's terrified eyes, until another explosion went off, much closer to them. Korkie tackled her to the ground, and used his body to shield her from debris. "We need to get out of here!" He shouted over the terrified screams, but she didn't hear him. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the hallway. They hid in a storage room, until she saw somebody coming, nobody she knew. The door opened, and Korkie pushed her down, and his fist went flying at the intruder. Unfortunately, it was James. And worse, Korkie missed. "Well, who do we have here?" James punched Korkie, and he fell to the floor. "Korkie! I'll kill you James!" Sierra leapt at James, and wrestled him to the ground. James reached up, and pushed a button, and the whole wall next to them collapsed. "It was you! You bombed the school!" James held her down, while she writhed and twisted beneath him. "That's right, rebel scum. Death watch is more powerful than ever, and the rebels will be crushed, starting with you." He had his hands on her throat, and she started choking. Before she lost consciousness, she pushed with all of her might, and got her hand free. She picked him up by the throat, and pushed him. He stumbled backwards, until he fell out of the five story hole he had made in the building. She ran to Korkie. Sierra put her arm under his shoulder, and helped him to his feet. A moment later, she saw a blue light coming towards them through the dust filled hallway. She cowered in fear, until she saw the lightsaber de-ignite. "Are you alright?" She tried to answer, but was struggling to breathe through the debris, and she was falling under the weight of Korkie. He ran to her, and helped her set Korkie down. She was coughing, and James had done some slight damage to her throat. He motioned for her to lie down, and he helped her down. He felt with delicate fingers around her throat, while she struggled to breathe. "Nothing appears to be broken. Can you speak?" Sierra weakly lifted her head, weak from the lack of oxygen. "I... can't bre- breathe… "He nodded to let her know he was helping, and picked her up. "Wait... Korkie..." She couldn't speak, and was sure she was dying. "Don't worry, they'll get him." He shushed her gently, willing her to save her strength. She felt warm and secure in his strong arms, and recalled a feeling almost exactly the same. But it lasted only a second, because he then jumped out of the hole in the wall. He set her down on the sidewalk, and waited for the ambulance. She took a shaky breath, a little clearer because of the lack of debris, but she still couldn't stop hyperventilating. She looked over and saw James on the ground, dead. "Oh...oh no, I-I killed him... I'm a murderer!" The Jedi sat down next to her, and was helping her breathe. "Just take a deep breath, in, and out. Just calm down... You're safe now." The ambulance arrived, and one of the Mandalorian paramedics gave her an oxygen mask. While she breathed, he paramedics felt around her throat. The Jedi had explained what had happened, and soon she could speak again. Something about this Jedi was so... **familiar.**


	5. Chapter 5hio

**Hi guys, ready for another chapter? Oh, and by the way, Korkie and Sierra are ****_NOT IN LOVE! _**** They have a brother-sister banter sort of, but Korkie is actually really important. And also, I've started doing it on my iPod, so forgive me for typos. And also also, most of it is in Sierra's P.O.V, but it will switch on and off. Enjoy!**

**Sierra's P.O.V **

Sierra sat in the courtyard of the school with the Jedi who saved her. She had suffered a great deal of oxygen loss, but she was finally breathing somewhat normally. "So, might I ask your name?" She turned to the Jedi, and answered weakly. "My name is Sierra Kryze." The Jedi's eyes opened in surprise. "What's the matter?" He blinked, and turned his head to face her again. "Oh, it's… nothing. My name is Obi- wan Kenobi. So Sierra, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She shook her head. "I don't mind, but where's my friend Korkie?" Her anxiety seemed to well up, and a window behind her broke and the pieces flew straight at her. Obi- wan leapt in front of the shards of glass, blocking them from cutting her. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she sat up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She raced away, tears streaming down her face. Obi- wan stared after, confused.

**Obi- wan's P.O.V**

Obi- wan watched as the poor girl ran away. He was still in shock from who he had just seen. _It can't be… It's a coincidence! It has to be a coincidence!_ If this girl was who he thought she was, then she was his daughter. He remembered the day he met her, and the day he had to give her away. He smiled as he reminisced about the flight they had spent together, the only father-daughter experience they would ever share. He only walked over to the wall, and force jumped up to the hole in the building. He grabbed the boy, and put him on the ground to be treated. He woke up, confused. Obi- wan knelt down, and hoped to question him. "Whe- where am I?" Korkie looked up to see Obi- wan. "You're in the school courtyard. Do you know what happened?" He nodded. "Y-yes, I remember. James said he was part of death watch, and he planted the bombs. He tried to kill Sierra, but she… pushed him out of the hole. Where is she?" "She ran off before she would tell me anything." Korkie sighed. "I know where she went. Here, I'll-"He tried to get up, but his head injury prevented it. "Save your strength. Can you tell me where she is?" Korkie nodded. "She's probably in her tree. In the woods outside of the city, go to the pond… she likes to go there sometimes…" Obi- wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. I'll be sure to bring her back to talk to you." He stood up, and headed to the woods.

He had followed Korkie's directions, and soon felt a presence near him. Obi- wan looked up in the tree to see the girl weeping. She was scribbling in a little notebook. Clearly, she didn't know he was there. "It just isn't kriffing fair! Why is it only me?!" She broke off a branch, and threw it into the lake. He jumped into the tree, and clearly startled her. "Were you spying on me?" He shook his head. "Didn't have the chance to. You ran off before I could ask you anything. Why did you run away from me?" She sighed, and turned away from him. "Because I'm a murderer! Don't you get it, I **killed** someone! I'm bad luck! Everything around me breaks, and people always end up getting hurt!" He tried to be sympathetic toward the poor girl. "What do you mean?" She sighed, her temper ebbing. "James. I got angry at him for hurting Korkie, and I… I just lost it. When I was stressed about Korkie, the window shattered… Things like that happen to me all the time!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. "Sierra, I realize now… You're Force- sensitive."

**Hey! So, whaddya think? BTW, if you understood the James reference, hats off to you. It was for James Arnold Taylor!**

**Sierra: WHAT! I HAVE THE FORCE! AWESOME! Wait, who's James Arnold Taylor?**

**Obi- wan: Remember, Sierra with power, comes responsibility.**

**Me: What fun is that? BTW, James Arnold Taylor voices Obi-wan Kenobi!**

**Obi- wan: -blushes- Why was I the bad guy? –puppy dog eyes- **

**Me: Because, I wanted it to be!**

**Please review, give constructive feedback, but remember, My first try, so plz don't hate! G'night!**


End file.
